


Our blues

by Bxanie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, HH, Suffering, i love hinaya but i also love dying, there's some fluff here but im blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Hina admired Aya, and she always would[Based on HH Part 2 chapter 2 & 3]





	Our blues

Never had Hina Hikawa guessed that merely a year after starting work at the talent agency, she would celebrate the release of a an original horror tv series. Her job entailed being a guitarist - an idol - not an actress. It wasn‘t an unusual experience after the survivor episodes, but she hadn‘t expected to be doing something horror any time soon.

 

Yet, it worked out, and they had a lot of fun. Even if Hina missed her girlfriend dearly during the recording of said program. To have a party night like this - for all the bands - felt so incredibly needed. Hina longed to hold Aya in her arms again and just tell her how much she missed her. However, any trace of the pink-haired idol disappeared since they got off the boat. Hina tried to wrap her head around why, but wrote it off as just another one of Aya‘s schemes to fascinate her.

It became a game to them: Aya would try her best to charm Hina with new ideas. From random surprises to secret dates. Hina told her over and over that no matter what she came up with, she would be intrigued regardless. But Aya still made an effort to catch her off-guard and Hina couldn‘t help but be amused.

Hina stood near the buffet, plastic cup full of soda in her hand. She occasionally took sips as she scanned the party tent for her girlfriend. Just where had she ran off to this time?

“You looking for someone?” Hina recognised that voice even over the rather loud music in the room. She didn‘t even have to turn to her to know the other girl was smirking. 

“Not you.” Hina had another sip of her soda before glancing at Lisa. Lisa indeed had that cat-like smirk on her face like she predicted.

“Rude, Hina.”

“Have you seen her?”

“Aya? Not since the beginning of the party. I thought she‘d be with you all evening.”

“I expected so too, but it seems she‘s up to her usual antics.”

“Isn‘t that what you love about her?”

“Exactly what I love about her.” Hina quickly downed the rest of her drink and put the plastic cup down on the table. All this standing around while her friends danced around and had fun was making her antsy to do the same. She left Lisa without another work, only looking back once to see her smiling at her.

* * *

The display of the tv was burned into her mind. Even when she closed her eyes, she saw it behind her eyelids. The words ‘Aya’ and ‘Deceased’ bright before her, even in the darkness that was slowly consuming her. She blinked a couple times and stared at the screen again.

“What the fuck….?”

Disbelief. Denial. It wasn‘t true - This wasn‘t true. This was some sick joke. Some really, really, sick joke. Hina took a couple step backwards, as if to run away from this fake reality, until her back bumped into a table and she tripped onto her backside. Her head hit the table hard on the way down and she whinced in pain as she reached the ground.

That seemed to snap the rest of the people around her out of their initial shock. Hina however, simply slumped down against the foot of the table even more. Her world seemed to collapse before her eyes. This….all of this….wasn‘t real. It wasn‘t.

“Hina-chan…”

“Hina…”

So many voices started to surround her. Yet, the only thing on her mind was Aya. Her eyes frantically scanned the room for those bright pink locks. She had to be here somewhere. This was a _joke_. One of her schemes. One of her games. This was just to surprise her again. Yes, this was all an elaborate game and everyone else was in on it too.

“Hina-chan….” Aya‘s hair wasn‘t blonde. Aya‘s voice wasn‘t so stern. Where was she…?

“HINA-CHAN.” Hina nearly hit her head again in surprise at the sudden raise of Chisato‘s voice. She looked up to see her band member holding out a hand to her - a hand that was shaking. When Hina reached out she realised her own hand was shaking too.

She was back on her feet and face-to-face with Chisato. She tried to say something but she didn‘t know what to say. Yet, reality was slowly starting to dawn on her. It didn‘t help that everyone in the room was looking at her. A different emotion was starting to fill her gut. A passion she couldn‘t quite explain. 

“Are you all still watching?!? Are you enjoying this?!? I HATE YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU! IF IT WEREN‘T FOR YOU AYA-CHAN WOULD STILL-” Hina didn‘t want to say those words. If she said them she would accept what had happened. She could never do that.

“Hina….” A flash of blue and Hina felt a hand on her shoulder, slowly bringing her back down to earth. Hina bit her lip and stared at the floor. She wanted to say more. Scream more. But a lump formed in her throat and every time she tried to say something it hurt.

"…I‘m….I‘m going to take a shower. Don‘t follow me….”

* * *

A day passed and Hina had gone through the entire stage of bargaining in about a single night. She didn‘t catch a single wink of sleep. She just sat on her bed all night, back against the wall and hugging her legs tightly as she kept begging for Aya to walk through the door and give her a big hug. Yet, nothing.

Silence. Nothing but silence.

Morning came soon after and Hina was the first in the mess hall. Looking up at the screen just brought back that passion she felt the day before. Yet, she could name it now - Rage. It was pure rage. She wanted to slam something, someone, anything. She wanted to hit more things.

“Hina.” Once again Hina was face-to-face with her older sister. Yet, this time Hina could see that her eyes were red and puffy. Something Hina didn‘t see quite often, and something that would usually sadden her. But Hina couldn’t even describe what she herself was feeling at the moment. It was so much worse than a break-up. It was so much worse than having her heart broken.

Aya was gone - and there was nothing she could do about it.

“Have you eaten? Slept? At all…?” She asked, her voice laced with concern.

“I ate some of Saaya-chan‘s bread.”

“Good. Good….”

“Onee-chan….?”

“Yes…?”

“Aya-chan isn‘t coming back is she?” Sayo bit her lip and shook her head. She wanted to do something for her, but she didn‘t know what. Everyone was in so much shock, including herself, she didn‘t know what to do to comfort her sister right now.

“I‘m afraid not.”

"…I‘m….I‘m going to take a shower now.” Sayo tried to reach out for Hina‘s shoulder as she turned around and walked off but her hand wouldn‘t move. And before she knew it, Hina had disappeared and she was left all alone in the mess hall.

* * *

Hina wanted to stay in the shower forever, but Chisato and Maya were being very insistent about her leaving. After a short conversation with them she ran off. She was now wandering the halls mindlessly. She knew that she had to accept everything that was going on at one point. She had to accept that when she turned the corner Aya wouldn‘t be there to surprise her.

Hina could still her smile before her eyes. How‘d she wave her hands before jumping on her. Hina would catch her just in-time and pull her close as Aya burried her head into her shoulder. Yet, alll Hina got when she turned the corner was a stern look from her twin sister.

She nearly wanted to turn around and walk off when Sayo finally grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She pulled her against her and pressed a hand against the back of her head. Hina was slack against her but the warmth around her was nearly smothering her. It was hard to breath and all the pressure that had been on her shoulders suddenly came down on her chest.

“I know it‘s hard right now. I know you‘re having a tough time. You, most of all.”

Sayo ran a hand through her sister‘s hair and rubbed her back with her free hand.

“But you can‘t be so rude to your friends. Everyone is coping in their own way. And you know that. I‘m sure Maruyama-san wouldn‘t want you to be so mean either.” Hina‘s hands slowly gripped onto her sister‘s shirt. Her hands were thrembling and her voice was shaky.

“I….I….I miss her. Aya….Aya-chan…”

Hina burst into tears right after that, roughly pulling on her sister‘s shirt and choking up against it. Her face was covered in tears - they rolled down her cheeks and down her chin or went straight into Sayo‘s shirt. Hina kept repeating the same words over and over. How she missed her - how she loved her.

Sayo simply looked forward as her sister sobbed into her chest. A lump formed in her own throat. This was real. This was their reality now.

And it hurt like shit.

* * *

A flash of pink came into view as Hina pushed through the crowds. She passed by some couples dancing and nearly bumped into Yukina. The two shared a look and Hina simply gestured towards the buffet. Yukina smiled, catching the hint and passing by her.

Then, when Hina finally arrived at the place she was heading for, Aya was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and took another long look around the party tent. Yet, her girlfriend was nowhere.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. Hina was just in time to turn around and catch the pinkette in her arms. She spun her around once before putting her down on the ground, with Aya‘s arms firmly wrapped around her neck. Hina just looked at her for a little, bright smile spreading across her lips and the sparkle returning to her eyes.

“What is that look for?”

“Just admiring my girlfriend.”

“Huh. She must be really pretty then. if your eyes go all sparkly like that.”

“She‘s beautiful. The most boppin‘ girl I‘ve ever laid my eyes on.” Aya couldn‘t help but giggle at that. She weakly pushed the other and made her way back into the crowd, hand wrapped firmly around Hina‘s wrist.

Hina didn‘t protest at all. She was used to Aya‘s surprises by now and she loved every single second of it. The way she looked back at her with that cute smile of hers was adorable - and it made her stomach flutter.

They stopped when they reached the dance floor. They had found an empty spot between all the other people. Aya wrapped her arms around Hina‘s neck again and the guitarist quickly wrapped hers around her girlfriend‘s waist. They swayed softly, more focused on each other then the music or atmosphere. It had been waaaay too long.

“I missed you.” Hina whispered into her ear before pressing a soft kiss against her temple. Aya giggled under her touch and then softly rested her head on Hina‘s shoulder as the other pulled back. They swayed a little more and Aya hummed to the song that was playing.

“I missed you too Hina-chan.” She whispered after a little. Aya pulled back again so that they were once again face-to-face. The look on the pinkette‘s face could only be described as loving. Her lips were curled into a soft smile and her eyes were sparkling the same way Hina‘s way.

Their bodies nearly moved on their own. With their faces tilting slightly and their lips pressing together softly. The kiss was gentle and had a nostalgic feel to it. They both pulled each other closer and held onto the kiss for as long as they could, not wanting to part again so soon.

Hina eventually pulled away and her smile spread even wider across her lips. Aya simply shook her head and burried her head into Hina‘s shoulder again.

“Hey Aya?”

“Yeah?”

“Now we‘re boppin!”

"….I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how the rest of HH turns out this might get a second chapter


End file.
